The Cruise
by JaceHeronduck
Summary: All is well for Clary and the gang. Demon hunting, and even a cruise to Progresso and Cozumel Mexico. That is, until a visitor shows up at the doors of the institute begging for help. As a shadowhunter, they dont need to help, but will ties to Sebastian be enough for Clary to agree? Will she capture Sebastian once and for all? Set after CoLS
1. Chapter 1

The rain is cold against my skin, chilling me through my jacket. The locks of my fiery hair that isn't frizzing due to the humid downfall, is plastered to my neck and cheeks, practically strangling me as I turn my head to get a look at the demon lurking through the trees. My last concern right now is how I look, but as a girl, I can't help but wonder if it's enough for him. The boy standing beside me barely huffs from the running, although he doesn't look as perfectly fine as he sounds. He looks far from it. His blond curls are flattened straight to his head due to the rain, and his gold eyes are wild and alert. His jacket is ripped in many different areas due to the raum demon's spines. His face remains untouched in that annoyingly perfect way.

I can only imagine how horrible I look. My red hair untamed; green eyes bright with tears of pain, and not to mention the large gash on my shoulder causing all of the pain. Now isn't the time for runes. We have to kill the rogue raum demons first. Jace is the first one to approach the demon, obviously. He's the perfect shadowhunter, he has the perfect looks, he has everything- well, perfect, except for me. As the girlfriend of someone so perfect, it's terrifying to think that every morning is the horrifying possibility of waking to find he has left. Every morning it's hard to wake up wondering if he truly believes he deserves me.

Do I complain? No. I simply take out all of my anger on killing demons alongside him- just like I am now.

Jace swerves around a tree, barely avoiding the spine of the raum demon. Its nasty scorpion-like tail swings around, just missing Jace as he leaps out and behind another tree. He's causing a distraction. I leap out from the underbrush and hedges, and scream; "Nakir!" the raum demon lurches forward as my seraph blade pierces cleanly through the demon's heart. I pull it back out, grinning despite the black goop that covers me from head to toe.

Jace grins back, pulling me up and into his arms. His lips brush my ear as he whispers. "Congrats, Clary," and sets me down.

I laugh at the satisfaction of knowing I've just "graduated" from Shadowhunter training. "My 150th kill already? Feels like just yesterday you picked me up from the bushes in my house and risked my life for a freaking mark." I joke shoving him playfully on the arm, my injured shoulder forgotten at the moment.

Jace chuckles back. "It was either that or to leave you there to rot along with the demon." He deadpans, taking out his stele and drawing a healing rune on my shoulder. Grabbing my hand, he lead me into the institute, for the kill was only a few blocks away.

We hadn't even made it to the door, when, "_finalmente, _you show up. I was beginning to think the demon ate you." Spoke a voice from behind, in a thick Spanish accent.

Jace didn't even turn around. "Raphael, what brings you here? Did the need for shadowhunter blood get stronger? Well, I already gave mine to the rat boy." He said sarcastically.

I dig my elbow into his ribs. "_Jace_," I hiss.

Raphael smiles, his needle-like fangs protruding from his gums. "_Dios_," he says under his breath. "I came asking a favor. Of course, the night children will repay you, but this is a personal request." He says.

Grimacing, Jace practically snarled out. "What is it, bloodsucker?"

Raphael's face dropped. "My Mama, down in Progresso, needs my help, but I cannot travel in daylight to help her." He started.

Jace let out a snort. "Who called it? You want my blood. The answer's no comprendo, muchacho. I've done it once, but not again." He said none too gently.

Raphael's face fell even more. "No, she is sick, with demon poisoning. I need you to go down and help her. Please. She doesn't have the sight, she knows nothing of how it happened, but it seems like the one person she came in contact with was the seniorita's brother." He said desperately.

Jace tensed beside me. "Sebastian," he muttered. There was a glint in his eye, one that wasn't all that kind.

Raphael nodded. "Si," he said sadly.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, we'll do it, and we will bring Magnus with us. He should be able to help with your mother and the demon poisoning." I informed.

Raphael's face lit up. "Thank you so much seniora," he said with a grateful smile. Turning back, he walked down the steps of the institute, his chin a little higher.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Jace spun on me. "Progresso?" he nearly shouted. "Do you know where that is?" He hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Mexico, Jace. Our cruise was scheduled this week anyway remember? Besides, _Sebastian_ did this to his mother. Have some sympathy Jacey." She said softly.

Jace tensed at the nickname. "Why are you doing this Clare? Our cruise was supposed to be just the six of us, hanging out, having fun."

I took a deep breath and pushed open the institute doors. "I did it, because I know what it's like to try to live with your mother alive, but completely dead to the world." I whispered, and the door closed behind us, separating us two shadowhunters.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary forcibly slid the room key into the slot and threw open the door. Izzy was the stupidest girl on the planet. Forcing Clary to wear wedges when walking through boat security was _not_ a good idea. Dropping her bags by her bed, she fell face first into the bed, breathing in the scent of a clean bed spread, doing her best to get the dreaded smell of dirty ocean water out of her system. Despite the crappy mood, she was pretty excited for the vacation. This was her first time going out of the country without her mom, not including Idris, and she was excited to be with Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and Alec. Jace. Jace was a different story however. He was excited, don't get me wrong, but he had been a bit awkward since two nights ago on Friday, when Raphael showed up. He wasn't angry, or sad or any of that, he was just speechless and at an awkward stage. He _didn't_ understand what it was like to not be able to go to your mother, because he didn't _have one._

__Izzy slammed open the door and dropped onto her own bed, into a sitting position so she didn't mess up her hair. "This boat sucks. Did we come on Senior Week or something? What's with all the old people! For some reason, when they check me out, its a whole different level of creepy. Doesn't have the same affect you know?" She sighed.

I groaned, sliding out of bed and slipping on my flip flops. My blue ombre tank top was now wrinkled, but sometimes I could care less with how I look. "I gotta go apologize to Jace." I mumbled, not in the mood to listen to Izzy's rants.

I threw open our door, and ran right into Magnus.

"Just the little ginger i wanted to see!" He all but squealed.

I groaned. "Mags, please, I'm exhausted." I said.

He smiled. "Did you stay with Jace last night again?" he asked.

"What? No." I replied.

Mags grinned even wider. "That's why your exhausted." he deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes. "Mags, I haven't talked to him since Friday. I think I hurt his feelings." I said, suddenly worried that I did hurt Jace's feelings.

Magnus's eyes widened a fraction. "What the heck did you do Clarissa Fray? I'll have to warn Simon if he's in a killing mood. They have to share a room you know." he pointed out unkindly.

I swallowed. "I may or may not have mentioned the fact that he didn't understand what it was like to have a mother." I flinched at how bad it sounded coming out of my mouth a second time.

Magnus made a tsk noise. "You better get your head out of your butt and apologize. You and I both know you need him." He said. He then patted my head. "I'll see ya later Strawberry Shortcake."

I smirked. "See ya Asian." I replied earning a slap to the arm. Making my way down three doors, I fixed my shirt, crossed my fingers, and got my head out of my butt.

~~~0.0~~~

"Simon, turn the fan on!" I yelled plugging my nose.

Simon cleared his throat from inside the tiny pink bathroom. "Sorry, Jace, there _is no fan_."

I groaned, making a mental note to buy some air freshener at the gift shop on the Lido Deck. I was about to go when the stench got really bad, but a knock on the door made me freeze. Had the housecleaning ladies smelled it from down the hall? If so, Simon had a _lot_ of explaining to do. I threw open the door and my heart rate skyrocketed. There stood my beautiful Clary, dressed in her white laced shorts and flip flops, her red curls tumbling down to her middle back. I swallowed against my will. "Hey, Baby." I said.

She sighed and walked in the room, wincing almost immediately. "Did you feed Simon the quesadillas from upstairs?" she asked.

Simon beat me to the answer before I could. "They were really good looking." He said with a groan.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Shall we go up a few decks? We can check out the pool, the casino..." I trailed off, clearly out of ideas.

She swallowed visibly. "Jace, baby, I need to apologize. I think you took what I said on Friday the wrong way." She said, resting a small hand on my arm.

"So this is what it's about. Clare Bear, I'm fine, yeah, it stung, but I'm a big boy." I said.

She swallowed again. There was clearly something she needed to ask. "B-but you haven't said one word since Friday." she said.

I smiled softly and whispered. "I'll say three words now." I said, taking her hand in mine. "I love you."

She smiled. "I know, but I was afraid that I had hurt you." She droned on.

I screwed my lips to one side of my face. "Yeah, it hurt a little. But, what hurts worse, is that I payed two grand for that dune buggy excursion, and we aren't even going." I muttered. It was all Raphael's fault.

Clary's eyes widened, and she slapped my chest. "You idiot! I thought I had made you hate me because of what I said!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "No, you know I could never hate you. Trust me, I've tried." I joked, earning another slap from my beautiful blushing ginger.

**I know, authors note, here's the catch, mine are short!** **Of course, R&R.**

**I've been writing for so long, I'm getting lap top burns xD**

**BYE, NEW CHAPTER SOMETIME THIS WEEK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to mention, so we're clear, these are my ideas, and is based off of my own experience of the amazing Carnival Triumph this summer. I did the two excursions in this story, and some of the ship adventures. :3 RECOMMEND CARNIVAL FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE CRUISES!**

* * *

Chapter songs: Dance with me Tonight- Olly Murs and Love Somebody- Maroon5

* * *

I silently rejoiced when Miley Cyrus's song "We Can't Stop" ended. This Cruise had the worst taste in music! No club should ever play boy bands for twelve year olds, AKA the Bieber and One Direction. At least Robin Thicke's "Blurred Lines" was included. But then again, it seemes that everyone liked to twerk and grind to that song. Jace was off somewhere getting me a water, since it was a very bad idea to drink on a ship. The next song came on and I groaned. Covering my ears with my palms in hopes of drowning out all the "baby's" coming out of Justin Beiber's mouth, I looked around for my boyfriend. He was somewhere to the back of the Hollywood Lounge for sure, with all the drinks.

I shrieked as two arms grabbed me quickly from behind, pulling me up into the warm body. I squirmed, but the body resisted. Suddenly, the chuckle came out of his mouth, and I instantly relaxed. "Simon," I whined.

He laughed as he sat me in a chair at the table where Izzy, Jace, Alec, and Magnus sat. Jace grinned at my flushed cheeks, and handed me a water, muttering in my ear, "You look like you could use a drink... Of water of course." He laughed.

I snatched away the water and chugged it. "Thanks for leaving me out there clueless." I muttered back.

Jace smirked. "I new Simon would be dying for a chance to." He said with a wink in the vampire's direction.

If possible, Simon would have paled. He looked over to me. "Clare, I think your boyfriend might leave you for me." he said, eyes wide.

I laughed as Izzy looked at Jace and glared. "Absolutely not!" she spit out and entwined her arm with Simon's.

Jace just shook his head and played with my fingers. All of a sudden, a familiar beat rang through the club, instantly lighting up both Jace and I's eyes. _My name is Olly nice to meet ya can I tell ya baby,_ Jace lip synced. He grabbed my hands and pulled me out to the dance floor.

_Look around there's a whole lotta pretty ladies,_ I synced back.

Jace smirked. _But none like you, you shine so bright, oh, yeah_

Laughing, he took my hand and twirled me once, _I was wonderin' if you and me could spend a minute, on the floor up close gettin' lost in it,_

__I smirked back, quirking my eyebrows. _I wont give up without a fight, _I "sang" back

Jace let go and acted like he was singing into a microphone _I just wanna, ooh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight!_

We both started dancing as the song continued, Jace occasionally pulling me close and attempting to swing dance with me. Everything was amazing as we both did as Olly said and got lost in it. Occasionally lips syncing to parts, we continued dancing until the music faded out. Almost right away a new tune faded in, and I swear i could hear Izzy shriek from the table. I glanced over to see her pulling Simon onto the floor beside me and Jace. I wasn't really sure if Izzy had been drinking, or if she just really loved this song, but she started belting out the lyrics.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow (ooh),_

_and it's a hard pill for you to swallow (yeah),_

_but, if I fall for you, I'll never recover,_

_if I, fall for you, I'll never be the same,_

She began swaying her hips and moving to the beat as the chorus rang out, me and Jace dancing the same way. Only poor Simon stood there like an idiot, occasionally bobbing his head. Alec and Magnus soon joined and it was an all out "dance battle". Jace was laughing, exclaiming that he felt retarded, when Magnus came up and started doing the "butt bump" with me. I was laughing so hard, I would have collapsed if Jace hadn't taken me from Mags, spinning me around and dancing with me again. Mags winked at Jace, and Jace smirked back. He accepted the fact that he was attractive, so when other guys would wink or come at him, he'd usually just pull me over to his side, and smirk at them.

_I really want to love somebody,_

_I really wanna dance the night away,_

_I know we're only half way there,_

_But you can take me all the way,_

_You can take me all the way._

Jace sang this last verse to me, before the song ended and they decided to call it a night. On the elevator ride down to the rooms, Jace leaned in and whispered to me. "How was your first night here?" he asked, curiosity the only thing in his hushed whisper.

I turned to him, smiled, and leaned my chin on his chest. "Amazing. But this is only the beginning." and that phrase alone meant so much more, and I knew Jace was thinking the same thing. There would be _a lot_ more great memories in both of our futures. I hoped for the rest of our lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**long chapter warning... Chapter song: (end of the chapter) Treasure by Bruno Mars 3 xD**

**Happy Pappy Friday!**

* * *

I walk up onto the Lido Deck the next morning, slouching, my feet dragging. I had gotten minimal sleep last night with Izzy moaning. She sounded like a dying cat, her head thrown back in abandon and everything. She finally admitted to drinking, claiming it was only one drink. I had just smirked at her, and tried to go back to sleep. _One drink my butt_, I had thought, along with some other not so mice things. Now, I slouch against the soft green leather of the long cruise ship's booth, drinking in the air conditioning. It was killer outside. Like, put me in the Sahara Desert killer. A waitress with long, brown legs and thick black hair came up to me and sweetly asked me if I wanted a specialty drink. I turned it down, even if it was just a soda. I was so hot, that only water could make a dent in my thirst. _Finally, _I thought as my mind was shutting down, my eyes getting droopier. _Time to rest..._ It was like my mind trailed off, and I was at peace. Until the bench sunk beside me and the ost annoying voice in the world sounded my brain alarm, causing me to sit up with a jolt.

"Hey, babe," Jace said.

I had to refrain from snarling at him, so I just glared. "Please, let me sleep," I all but cried out.

Jace raised his eyebrows as if in question. "Izzy?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "You have a devil sister. Ugh, she just irks me! Five freakin' times last night she moaned and then would start yelling at me." I exclaimed. "She wouldn't stop! 'Clary, get me water', 'Clary! I have to pee and I'm afraid to fall over!', 'Clary, do I look totally wasted? Simon doesn't think its good to be drunk. I think it would turn him off. He's so adorable, but when we're alone,' please, Jace," I begged. "Just let me sleep. Save me from this living hell called Isabelle!" I finally did cry out.

Jace was looking at me with wide eyes as he finished. He didn't say anything for a while, and I was a little worried I'd scared him. "Do you get over dramatic in the mornings?" He asked me, pulling me into him so I could use his shoulder as a pillow.

"Only when I'm tired... Or sharing a room with Izzy." I mumbled. I sighed deeply, and snuggled closer into him.

Jace chuckled. "Don't fall asleep yet, Clare, I'll take you where you can get some sleep." He said and pulled me up with him.

I almost didn't make it down to the room, I almost collapsed in the elevators. I would have fallen over if Jace hadn't been holding me up. Once on the way down, there was a cute elderly couple that joined us, and I had to freak them out by staggering as the elevator started moving again. Jace just smiled at them reassuringly and said, "She didn't get much sleep last night."

They probably didn't believe him. That, or they were even more freaked out by his comment. Jeez, even the old folks are corrupted these days.

By the time I got to Jace's room, I was only half awake. I collapsed on his bed and immediately fell asleep, with only one thought on my mind. _Tomorrow is the day._ The day I'd finally get back at Sebastian.

* * *

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes expecting to see gold, but I saw red. I then guessed I was looking into a mirror. Until that mirror moved, shaking me again and calling out to me. "Clare, get up its dinner time." My mother said.

I almost laughed out loud. Wait. I _did_ laugh. it was almost like a dream. My mom wasn't on the ship.

I then thought with a start. _I didn't drink last night, why the heck am I hallucinating?_ And so I stared, wide eyed, at my hallucination mother.

She reached out and grabbed my arm, and I screamed.

"Clary! Shut up! Yes, I'm really here! Luke, the Lightwoods, and I came to watch you guys, orders of the Clave. Sorry if I ruined your vacation." She explained, than said the last part looking down at her feet.

I smiled and hugged her. "It's okay mom, I'm glad you came here with Luke. It seems like since you guys got engaged, that everything has fallen apart. You two need a little alone time." I said, blushing at the thought of my mom and her old best friend.

A voice cleared from behind my mother, and a blond head popped up in my vision. I just openly stared. He was wearing a silver dress shirt with a black tie around his neck, draping down to his midriff. He wore matching black slacks and polished black dress shoes to go with the sexy shirt. the shirt was rolled up, leaving total view of his beautifully tanned fore-arms, but covering his elbows. His hair was damp and combed, and his eyes glanced at me, then to the floor. Was he blushing? He glanced back up and cleared his throat again. "Izzy," was all he said. I understood. I would have to thank Izzy for dressing him up later. A look of sympathy crossed over his face. "You're next." Was all he said. I almost died... or cried... either one. Izzy made even me, a now twenty year old, scared.

I swallowed, resisting the urge to pull Jace by his tie and kiss him right there, and expressed my thanks to my mother for waking me up, and Jace for warning me and having sympathy. I then walked stiffly out of the room, totally unaware of what was planned for me tonight.

* * *

Three hours. Three. Long. Terrible. Hours. Of pain. I finally sat in the mirror, looking at my light makeup in the mirror. My hair was elegantly pulled into a low, side knot. Then there was the dress. It was silver, matching Jace's shirt color. It had spaghetti straps, and a low heart-shaped neck. The bodice was fitted perfectly, and at the waist, it sprung free, gently cascading down my thighs, stopping a few inches above the knee. It had a little glitter to it here and there, but over-all it looked nice. Well, not nice, and not sexy. However, this was more than those could ever be. This was me, simple, with a hint of rebellion to the simplicity, and over-all beautiful. And I felt beautiful.

I had forgotten it was formal night until three hours ago when Izzy explained as she pulled out my dress. Now, I was all finished, and i felt like screaming. Not, in pain screaming, but screaming at myself for loving this so much. I had never been one to be girly, but tonight, with this style, I felt beautiful. I loved it. I loved how something simple could make me feel like this, and it boosted my confidence, that only a girl would understand. I felt giddy, as if I could giggle. My heart leaped and I had to refrain from it. I was having a total girl episode, but I can't say I didn't like it.

Squealing, I turned to Izzy. I all but ran into her arms and laughed into her shoulder. "I love it," I whispered.

Izzy smiled. "Its almost like it's your wedding day." She giggled.

I laughed with her, until she had to pull away and get the shoes. I was afraid. The shoes were the worst part. I _hated_ heels, but she ignored my protests before, claiming that heels did the height some good. However, my jaw dropped when I saw what she had picked out. Heels? No. Uncomfortable ballet flats? No. She held the cutest, silver strapped sandals out to me. I smiled and slipped them on, sighing as I walked around in comfort.

Izzy laughed at me. "Tonight's all about you Clare-Bear." She said. There was almost a hint of something in her voice, something that I would probably not catch until later. And boy was i right.

* * *

Jace and I walked to the elevators arm in arm, following behind everyone else and their significant other. Luke and Jocelyn held the lead, both wearing an emerald green. Next came Maryse and Robert Lightwood, who both wore black. They had just recently come together again, even renewing their wedding vows. They both claimed the past was the past and they'd love each other for eternity. After, was Alec and Magnus, Magnus wearing a white dress shirt with a pink bow tie, and Alec wearing a black dress shirt, with a tie that was the same blue as his eyes. Izzy and Simon followed, Simon startling me by dressing up. He wore a red dress shirt with a black tie, and Izzy wore a black, fitting dress, that flowed to the ground, but had a slit up to her waist, opening into the second layer of the dress, which was red. Her hair was curled, and she wore black sleek stilettos. Then there was me and Jace bringing up the rear, with Jace occasionally looking at me and blushing. It was strange, considering he only blushed occasionally and we had been dating for four years now. _Dang, time flies so fast._ I thought as we stepped into the elevator.

Jace slid his hand out of mine, and draped it around my waist. "God, Clary, you stun me every single day, you're o beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

I drowned out the talking of the rest of our group and turned to Jace, blushing furiously. "Jace," was all I said.

He laughed, and tucked a stray hair from my bangs behind my ear. I silently thanked Izzy for making me leave my bangs down. When we exited the elevator, we were surrounded by the noise of couples and families laughing and having a good time. Izzy forced us to wait in massive lines for formal night pictures, claiming we had two hours before our dinner reservations. I sighed, as we were in line, up next for pictures. Jace chuckled from beside me. "Still tired, Clare-bear?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Sometimes Izzy's ridiculous. Other times, she's just plain mad." I said causing us both to burst out into laughter. By the time we composed ourselves, it was out turn.

The backdrop, was pure white, with a red couch from the adult lounge, and a black foe coffee table. The photographer had me sit on the couch, in the middle, with my legs crossed like a lady's. He had Jace stand behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, and I enjoyed the warmth of his hands on my shoulders, like he was supporting me. We both smiled, and the obnoxious flash came, and we changed poses, this time, both of us standing behind the couch, Jace's arm around my waits, and my hand on his chest. I laughed at the stupid pose, and he snapped the picture right as Jace and I both laughed together.

The next set of pictures Izzy forced everyone to take had a shorter line. The backdrop was a very realistic beach scene. Izzy and Simon's pose was completely adorable. Simon threw his arms around Izzy's middle, from behind, and she leaned forward slightly, both of them laughing into the camera. I made an "aww" noise and Jace chuckled from behind me, his hands on my shoulder in the supportive way that I liked. This was actually kind of fun, taking pictures as couples. These pictures would remind us how we look when we were having fun and being care-free. Shadowhunting definitely had its toll. Too often, Jace and i were too wrapped up in Clave business, that we rarely did just this, letting go and being with each other.

It was our turn, and I stepped up to the backdrop, and the photographer instructed us hat to do. It ended up being me lifted into Jace's arms by my waist, and him kissing my cheek while I closed my eyes and smiled. I didn't mean to close my eyes, it just came naturally every time he kissed me. From the side, where everyone in our group waited after having pictures, my mother grinned at me while she squeezed Luke's hand. He smiled crookedly at me, with pride in his eyes. I was on cloud nine tonight. It was as if the dark clouds of shadowhunting opened, and the bright sunshine of happiness shined through. I was totally not being myself, whatsoever, but I think i had found the real me. The me that isn't clouded with thoughts and worries of Jace's and myself's well-being.

By the time we finished taking pictures, and me planning to buy every single one of them, it was time to go eat. I laced my fingers with Jace's and listened to him say the occasional witty comment about the kids on the ship, laughing with him. We made it to the dinning room and sat down, everyone erupting into conversation, Izzy whispering excitedly to her mom, and her mom putting a finger to her lips, but smiling from behind the finger.

My mom, Luke, Jace, and I were currently in a conversation about the job tomorrow. "Be careful tomorrow, alright?" Luke asked, the question more pointed at Jace, as if saying 'take care of my daughter'.

Jace and I both nodded. "It should be easy. Magnus and Simon will go heal Raphael's grandmother, while Jace and I, and Izzy and Alec will track down Sebastian by the dagger Jace kept from the last encounter." I said, holding back a shiver. It was the encounter four years ago where I had stabbed Jace with a massive angel sword. The encounter where Jace could have died. The encounter where he consumed this heavenly fire that had burned brother Zachariah, and had burned me multiple times when things would get heated between Jace and I. I don't know what I'd do if he died, I think I might have died myself. As if sensing my thoughts, Jace took my hand and squeezed it. Only, there was something in his hand that he was pressing into my palm, and it had little jagged points. I almost winced, and I looked at him, except he was kneeling on the floor beside me. I hadn't even noticed that our table, and surrounding tables had grown quiet. I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't even heard Jace speaking.

"-And when you came into the storage room, I _knew, _Clary, that you weren't like any other girl in all of America. It only took a while to get passed my stubbornness, to realize that what I was feeling wasn't a like, but a deep love that was almost inhumane to me. When you asked for me over anything else you could have imagined, I knew you were more special to me than anything, and I would have said the exact same about you, if our positions were switched. And lastly, when we were together for the four years, and I got to know you, and your standards, and when I saw that we could talk about anything, as if we had been best friends since childhood, I knew you were too special to ever let go, or even hesitate to do this. So, I'd really like to cut the bullshit speech about being the happiest man in the world. Because I was already the happiest man alive, four years ago, when you and your stubborn, loving, determined mind brought you into that storage room. So, please, Clary, would you be the insurance to my happiness? Would you never let me go, because that's all I could want in the world. This is what I would have asked the angel. Clary, please, would you marry me?" He explained, and expressed, and begged all in one. He gave a sigh after the speech.

I was in tears. Never, had I ever, ever, ever, expected Jace to be this, this... sappy. I laughed, I laughed so hard, that my parents and everyone at my table and the surrounding tables, openly stared at me with abandon, like I was the craziest girl in the world. "Jace, you wouldn't have to beg, or even say please. Those two words 'marry me', in the form of a question, would have brought _me _to my knees. I love you Jace, yes, I will marry you. And thank _you_ for making _me_ the happiest Clary ever." I laughed.

He smiled, and slid the ring on, and that's when the music and cheering started, startling everyone at our table. "Treasure" by Bruno Mars, played throughout the restaurant, and for a moment, me, Jace, Mom, Luke, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Maryse, and Robert all stared at each other.

Than we busted out laughing. Even though tomorrow was the big day, I didn't even have to make an effort to make my nerves wash away. Because my endless happiness along with everyone else's, especially Jace's, drowned it out pretty damn quickly. I was on cloud nine, and _no one could drag me down_.

* * *

**I was laughing while I was writing this, because I listened to Treasure, but, lmaooo, the beginning of the song where the electronic voice is speaking.. It gets me every time.**

_**DRESS AND SHIRT PICTURE FOR JACE AND CLARY, LINKS BELOW!**_

**_CLARY'S DRESS: _**** . **

**JACE'S SMEXY SHIRT: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSqLmouTjopIe6YWnAF9HqsdZuWAZIdjdyV5hk3D1 9TpiHujI9k**

_**ALL OTHER CHARACTER OUTFITS AND COMBOS WERE FROM MY HEAD, SOME I SAW ON MY CRUISE THIS SUMMER. love y'all guys. (:**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kinda short-ish, since i just busted my butt for my other story Highly Unlikely. Sorry :C

* * *

Chapter songs: On Top of the World~ Imagine Dragons (morning scene), Bleeding Out~ Imagine Dragons (fight scene), Feel Again~ One Republic (After fight, JaceXClary time)

* * *

I woke up this morning, grasping the few moments of happiness that I had still left over from last night. Jace would be my husband soon. I would be Clarissa Adele Herondale. I smiled, and rolled over, right into a warm body. I looked over at my golden boy. My mother had let us sleep together, since it was vacation, and we were committed to each other now. Besides, we were on a ship, with very thin, ugly pink walls, with Maryse and Robert on one side, and Magnus and Alec on the other. In the twin bed beside ours was Simon, who snored peacefully in his sleep. I wrinkled my nose at the fowl smell. Yes, vampires were still capable of getting gas. I went to cover my nose, but a hand grasped mine. I rolled over to see Jace with a finger to his lips. He then pointed at Simon. He was telling me to be quiet not to wake him.

I kissed Jace lightly, and leaned into him, to whisper, "Good morning,"

He smiled back and leaned back in. "It's a great one." he replied. He then picked up my left hand, the one the rested on his chest. He twirled my ring, his proof of commitment. It was a silver gold band, with two small diamonds, one on each side of the larger blue sapphire. "I'm so glad Magnus went with me to pick this out." He chuckled.

I smacked his chest lightly. "I wouldn't have cared what it looked like, but I'm glad you bought this one." I whispered, followed by Jace's low laugh. Somewhere in this conversation, I'm not ashamed to say that it lead to a little bit of kissing, Jace's soft mouth on mine, my hands roaming his chest while his held fast on my hips, steadying the both of us. Jace was my rock, and I was glad he never let me get out of control. He murmured against my lips, his words of love that were familiar to my ears. It was hard to believe how far we'd come since I first walked into the storage room. We deserved this happiness. We deserved to be able to get lost in each other for at least a few minutes. I shifted my weight so I was straddling Jace, but I took it only as far as allowing him access into my mouth. He swallowed back a few moans, and I had to squeeze my eyes shut to keep myself from gasping and groaning. He pulled back a little, and chuckled at my shut eyes. He rubbed my back as if encouraging me to relax. I sighed and fell limp on top of him, his hands rubbing me back to sleep. I curled up on his chest, much like a cat would do, and fell asleep with the thick comforter on top of us, and our hands tightly woven together.

* * *

I sighed, missing the warmth of this morning, as a cold chill rushed over me, despite the killer weather. Alec was soaked with sweat just from the walk down to Raphael's grandmother's house. I still held tightly onto Jace's hand as we made our way up to the door step. We knocked, and a small elderly lady answered the door. Jace instantly turned on the charm. "Hello, you must be Rosa Santiago. Our good friend, Raphael, sent us to help you recover from your sickness." He explained.

Rosa smiled a toothless smile and mumbled something about the adorable blond. She turned to me. "Bonita, mucho bonita." She said.

Beautiful, I translated in my head. "Thank you so much." I said kindly. "Magnus, and Simon are going to help you and give you medicine for your sickness, which should heal you. Jace, Alec and I have work to do." I said and with that, we left Rosa's house. "She was kind." I said as we walked down the ally.

Alec stiffened. "She rubbed me the wrong way." he said.

Jace snorted. "Alec, all girls rub you the wrong way. You're gay." he explained as if he were telling a child.

Alec punched Jace in the shoulder. "Knock it off, Jace." he said.

"Yeah, brother, he told you to knock it off." I froze at the voice. The one that had tried to force me to love him. The one that my mother spent years trying to hide me from. The one that forced Jace to run away with him.

"Sebastian," I growled. Izzy made herself noticed, by sliding her whip from around her wrist.

"Oh, Clary, it's sooooo good to see you. I missed you, baby." He said. there was no 'sister' added to the end of baby.

I was disgusted. "Oh, Sebastian. You still desperate enough to try to get with your little sister?" I asked. Everyone from beside me seemed confused, especially Jace. "Wasn't one time enough. You already tried to force yourself onto me once. I guess you and father have similar personalities." I say.

Sebastian smirked. "Sexiness? Determination? Bravery?" he asks.

I smile sweetly. "I was thinking more like sadistic pigs. You're as worthless as the ground you walk on." I say with sweet venom in my words.

Sebastian growls. "Get them," He commands, and seven demons launch their way at us.

Jace whips out a seraph blade, names it, and hurls it into one of the demon's hearts. But as it disappears, two more appear out from behind Sebastian. "What the hell!" Jace shouts in anger.

I face my own demon, its rat like teeth protruding from its gums. It has a scorpion tail, and six legs with deathly claws. I feel disgust at the creature. I whip out three knives, and I hurl them towards it, slicing off its tail, while pinning it to the ground. I can't kill it, or else more will appear. I face the next one, and pin it in the same way, hurling one single seraph blade at its stomach, a good foot away from its wretched heart. I notice Izzy whipping the other one. "Don't kill them! They multiply!" I shriek as I pin a fourth one down. Jace has his two pinned, and I catch Alec's demon advancing on Jace, Alec unconscious against the bricks. I throw my blade at it, and I miss, the blade going through the heart. I don't see two more demons appear however. In fact, I don't see Sebastian. Suddenly, two arms grip me from behind, a blade shoved against my throat. I scream.

Jace stares wide eyed at me, and I know its Sebastian behind me. "Don't take one step towards me, or she dies even faster!" He shouts manically. "I swear in the name of the Angel I will kill her, if you try to save her. Now, up against the wall! Now!" he screams.

The others obey, because they have no choice. My life is in Sebastian's hands. As long as he's calm, he won't kill. "Sebastian-" I start.

He growls. "Shut up. I will finally get my way with you. Father always wanted us to accomplish something great. You and I, Clarissa, together, we can create a new race of shadow hunters, you and I. I have the demon blood, and you have the angel blood. One child, from the both of us and the mortal cup is all we need. That's all I need to make father proud of me for once. And. I. Will. Succeed. We were meant to be together, dear. I've always loved you. I watch you from afar when you were little. Cute as a button, but I knew that you'd be useful with me." He rambles on about how we were made for each other.

I glance at Jace, and tears spill over my cheeks at his terrified glance. I was terrified too. I had to think. I couldn't breathe now. It was only a matter of seconds before Sebastian's tight grip on me killed me. I was slowly dying. This was his plan all along, to lure us out here like the heroes we are, only to capture me and kill me slowly in front of the people I love most. I hang limp in his arms. "I'll do whatever you want, please, let me go." I choke out.

Jace looks furious. But his eyes are shinning. He meets my eyes, and the ghost of a smile appears on his face. He's proud of me, he believes in me. He thinks I have a plan. And I do. I remember two months ago, the last lesson Jace taught me, was making weapons out of nearby objects. I have no weapons left. I only wear the Morgenstern ring in a chain around my neck. But Sebastian has a hold on my neck. Ring. Ring. My eyes widen. My ring! I bring my hands in front of me, and take off my ring. I remember it hurting as Jace pressed it into my palm. Now I had to choose a target, but that was easy. I quickly drag the ring, and my nails down Sebastian's arm, causing a huge gash to appear, with dark red black blood to seep through, his demon blood. I drag the ring across his face, and while he screams in pain, I scream too. Jace springs into action, driving his seraph blade through Sebastian's heart, not hesitating, and not wavering. I collapse onto my knees, and look at my bloodied ring. I frown, and clutch it to my chest as the world seeps into darkness.

* * *

**Jace**

I sit by her side in our hotel room all day. When Jocelyn comes to collect me for dinner, I kindly object, and remain by Clary's side. She's so small and vulnerable looking when she sleeps. I smile. _This is my future wife._ Sebastian had puzzled me while he was talking to Clary. When i realized that he had meant he tried to force himself on Clary, I had seen white hot fury for about three minutes. When i heard her scream, I knew I wanted to be the one to kill Sebastian. Now, he was gone. I still felt tense though. Why had Clary kept this from me? I shrug it off. It had been twelve hours since she was out, in a dead sleep, and I had gone to the jewelry store on the ship, and found the exact same ring. I wanted to replace it for Clary, because she didn't need Sebastian's blood and DNA on that ring. I wasn't mad anymore, I was just relieved that we didn't need to worry about Sebastian any longer. The Mortal War was over. The Clave just needed to get back the Mortal Cup, and we'd all be able to relax. I jumped as I heard a shuffle, and a cough.

My Clary was waking up. I smiled down at her green eyes. "Hello, bonita." I say with a wink.

She giggles, but her eyes turn serious. "Is he dead? For real this time?" she almost pleads.

I smile and nod. "I killed him. You don't have to worry anymore." I said.

She visibly relaxed.

I decided to get this over with. I knelt down on one knee for the second time, and smiled. "I love you so much, that I'm doing this for you twice. So, whatever I said the night I proposed for the first time, I say to you... Ditto." I say and slide the ring on her finger.

She laughs. "Real sentimental, babe."

I smile, and nuzzle my face in her neck. "Only for you, Clary, only ever for you." I sigh. "But just so we're clear, I used the last bit of wedding money on that." I say.

She laughs. "Lucky for us, Luke's always had me wrapped around his finger." she says.

I shake my head. "You have everyone wrapped around you finger. Me more than anyone else. God, Clary, you have no idea." I say.

She buries her face in my neck, and sighs. "Then show me." she says. "Kiss me you sappy arrogant asshole. I love you." she demands.

I raise an eyebrow. "I love you too, Red." I express, and then I kiss her with everything I have.

* * *

**BOOM! Two longish shortish chapters for two different stories. Check 'em out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter is the dolphin excursion. I wrote this based off of my memories, i remember being hesitant to do it at first, but now i want to be a marine biologist and/ or train dolphins, thats how AMAZING it was. ^-^ enjoy!**

**Chapther song- Yellow- Coldplay (very end of the chapter, the movie scene.)**

* * *

"Jace, no, please!" I cry as he buckles the last buckle on the life vest. I couldn't breathe.

"Clare, it's just a fish." He sighs.

I look at him, appalled. "It is a _mammal_, a mammal that is twice my size!" I say tugging his arm away from the big ring of dock. Jace scoops me up into his arms. "No, no, please, don't!" I cry out again. I'm not actually crying, just really panting out and pleading for him to listen to me.

Jace carries me over to the unisex restroom, sets me on the toilet, and locks the door behind him. He kneels in front of me. "Clare, I thought you wanted to do this." He says.

I shake my head. "That's before I knew…" I trail off.

Jace sighs. "Before you knew what Clary?" He asks.

I shiver. "I remember going to feed them when I was three. The little fish stank, but the worst part was when they opened their mouth. Their teeth are freaky, Jace." I say.

Jace smiles at me. "Red, they're so sweet though! Their like sea puppies." He says.

I sigh. "They're scary and intimidating." I say. I then thought of the Sea World story just a few years ago, when a trainer was drowned by Shamoo, the killer whale. "Jace, what about the girl that drowned from the fish?" I ask with wide eyes.

He pats my knee. "That was a killer whale, I'd never, ever, put you in a situation where you could get hurt." He says. "Besides, it's a stupid fish," he says.

"Mammal, Jace,"

"It's a mammal that I could totally beat to a bloody pulp if you were in danger. The trainers train them, and they have done this so many times. Think of how many cruise ships come in here." He says calmly.

I swallow and nod. "Just don't leave me." I say.

Jace smiles and rubs my life jacket clad back. "Never, Clary," he agrees.

We make our way back to the group who stands at the beginning of the dock. We join them, my heart pounding. They give me encouraging smiles, and Magnus wraps his arms around me. "There's manatees here too, we can go look at them after swimming with the dolphins." He says.

I nod back, and clutch Jace as we walk across the dock, to our little area. Two dolphins swim alongside us, and at the end of the dock, they flip in the air and swim back to the trainers. Simon and Izzy get in the water first, and Izzy shrieks. "What?" I yell, suddenly horrified again.

Izzy just crosses her arms. "The water is cold." She says, and Magnus and Alec snicker at me.

After the four others are in the water, and standing on the ledge that faces out towards the swimming area, its Jace's turn. "Go in first, Clare, so you can be by Alec and me." He says.

I nod and step in the freezing water. The trainers are talking to the rest of our group, and explaining the things we'll get to do with the dolphin. We get a photo shoot with them, a ride on their bellies, and a foot push, whatever the hell that is. I step onto the ledge, and Jace comes down next, standing beside me. He slips an arm around my back and pulls me close. "I need as much body heat as possible." He says, and I laugh. Then the excursion begins.

First, the dolphins swim by us on their sides, one of their cubby fins raised and waving at us, and chirping. Izzy squeals out something about them being totally adorable. Magnus turns to Alec and exclaims that he needs to build a tank and get a dolphin, and Jace just smiles at it and reaches out. I want to tell him not to touch, but before I can, he touches the fin. That's all he can do, before the dolphin returns to his owner. "She's kinda rubbery. Like tough, soft leather." He explains, calming me a bit.

The dolphin swims by again, but this time we are allowed to pet it. Jace takes my hand, and with me, we both reach out and run our hands along the dolphin's back. Jace was right, it felt really good. It was firm too, not squishy like you'd imagine.

After a few minutes, we're ready for the dolphin ride. Izzy and Simon swim out first, a good ways away, and the trainer holds up his hand in front of the dolphin, Padma, and acts like he's throwing something into the water. The dolphin takes off, and soon, Me, Jace, Alec, and Magnus, are screaming, "Izzy! You're first!" and Izzy holds out her right arm. The dolphin bumps her treading feet, making her giggle, and swims under her arm. The dolphin flips on its back, and Izzy grabs onto both of its fins. The dolphin does the mermaid swim back to the ledge, and returns to its owner. Soon, Simon, Magnus, and Alec have all gone. Alec helps push me off the ledge for a head start, and me and Jace doggie paddle out there together. I take a deep breath, hold out my arm, and the rest of our group calls my name. Jace gives me a nod, and an encouraging smile, and my foot gets tapped. I shriek a little, and grab onto Padma's fins. As she swims, I relax my body, and let her body do the work. A few times she bumps into me, and it knocks a bit of wind out of me. I'm laughing and smiling the whole way there, and Alec helps me back onto the ledge, hugging me. "Good job Clare," He says. Jace returns to me, a big smile on his face too. "That was so amazing Clary! I'm so proud of you!" he says, hugging me as close as the life jackets allow.

Next is the photo shoot. Magnus steps up to the ledge first, and puts his arms straight out, his palms outward. The dolphin come up in front of him, and makes a move as to hold hands with Magnus. The next pose is where Magnus puts one hand in his other, palm up, and Padma rests her head in his hand and kisses his cheek. Then, Magnus brings her head up and kisses her back on her mouth. My eyes widen, and Jace holds my hand. "Clare, it's alright, you're okay. She won't do anything, see how sweet she is?" He comforts me. I nod, and it's my turn. I hold it's… fins… and it kisses me on the cheek. I then close my eyes, and kiss it on the mouth for a little. I jump back when it blows water from its blowhole. The trainer tells me it likes me, which makes me giggle. Jace goes through his little photo shoot, and he whispers. "Sorry, Clary, it wasn't what it looks like." I slap his arm, earning a grunt from him.

The last this we do is the foot push. I volunteer with Jace to swim out first, and when we get there with our boogie boards, I suddenly see _two_ dolphins. One is darker, meaning it's a boy. I swallow hard, and watch as the two dolphins push Jace's feet, his knees locked, up to the ledge. At the end, the dolphins swim downward, causing Jace's hips to come out of the water. When he's safely on the ledge, his eyes meet mine and he nods. I smile at him reassuringly, but it doesn't last long, because I feel something hard push on my feet, and I'm suddenly flying through the water. I laugh at how dumb I must look, never breaking Jace's gaze. When I reach the ledge, Izzy laughs with me, and we all are told to swim out into the water. The dolphins, Padma, and the other boy, face its trainer. The trainer begins speaking. "Alright everyone," he says with his Cozumel accent, "I want you to whistle for me." We do as told, and the dolphins both make the cute chirping noises. The trainer says something else, and suddenly the dolphins are making high pitched, clicking-burping noises, which make Alec and Jace guffaw. "Alright, now splash the water as hard as possible." We do as told and he shouts. "Water fight!" and the dolphins kick their tails, splashing bucket loads of water on us, making us laugh. We then swim back to the ledge, and the dolphins wave goodbye at us again, Padma stopping and giving Jace another kiss on the cheek. "Even the dolphins can't get enough of this." Jace says, gesturing to his body.

We get out of the water, and take our life jackets off. Magnus insists we see the manatees, so we do, and we watch as the manatee excursion people feed them lettuce. Jace snorts. "Ah, yes, manatees, the sea's cows." he mutters, and slides an arm around my back, kissing my cheek. "Did you have fun?" he asks. I nod, and rest my head against his shoulder.

* * *

Back at the ship, I shower in my own room, and change into a peach colored shirt with an anchor on it, some rolled up capris, and nude colored sandals. I throw my hair up into a bun, and wait for Izzy. Together, we go over to Simon and Jace's room, and they come with us up to the Lido deck. We sit by the pool for a while, Magnus and Alec drinking a beer, and then accompany the adults to dinner. After, I grab a jacket and we go to the Casino deck, over into the Sub 0 bar area, to watch a comedian. Jace and Alec are laughing their heads off, and their laughter causes Izzy and I to tear up due to laughing. We're all holding our sides as we leave, and we go up to the Lido deck to watch a movie. It is a kid friendly ship, so we watch the Lion King, and even Jace swallows thickly when Mufassa dies.

He clutches me closer, and from the other corner of my eye, I see a teary Izzy, and a bawling Alec. Magnus comforts him, and I smile to myself. They really are a cute couple. Then again, so are Jace and I. I turn back to Jace to see a single tear drop fall down his cheek. I nuzzle my face in his neck, and whisper. "It gets better, Jace."

He kisses me softly, and whispers. "Thanks," with a small smile.

When we go back down to our rooms at midnight, Simon insists on comforting Izzy, so I go to Jace's room. I lie next to him, and he turns towards me. "When do you want the wedding to be?" he asks.

I'm shocked he offered to bring it up. He seems really excited. "I don't know, maybe a few weeks after we get back?" I ask.

He nods. "I want you to be mine as soon as possible." He says, nuzzling my neck. Soon, we're both snoring loudly, exhaustion putting us out like a light. I dream of that day, and Jace's encouragement. I could definitely get used to his support. And I get that support for the rest of our lives.


End file.
